Blaziken
|-|Torchic= |-|Combusken= |-|Blaziken= |-|Mega Blaziken= Summary Blaziken (Japanese: バシャーモ Bursyamo) is a dual-type Fire/Fighting Pokémon. It evolves from Combusken starting at level 36. It is the final form of Torchic. It can Mega Evolve into Mega Blaziken using the Blazikenite. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A | High 7-C | At least 7-A | High 7-A Name: Blaziken Origin: Pokémon Gender: Male or Female Age: Varies Classification: Blaze Pokémon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fire Manipulation, Statistics Amplification (through Bulk Up and passively through Speed Boost), Martial Arts, Status Effect Inducement, Power Mimicry, Sand Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Attack Reflection (via Counter), Healing (via Self-Curer), Enhanced Senses, Fear Manipulation (via Intimidator), limited Darkness Manipulation, limited Reactive Power Level (Blaze makes the user much more powerful when it's close to being defeated), Resistance to Fire Manipulation, Metal Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation and Sleep Manipulation, Mega Evolution Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level+ | Large Town level (Via scaling to Dawn's Piplup, who is comparable to second-stage Pokémon) | At least Mountain level+ (Comparable to Sceptile and Swampert) | Large Mountain level (Stronger than Pure/Huge Power Pokémon and Marowak holding a Thick Club, should be comparable to other mega evolved Pokémon such as Mega Charizard) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ | Sub-Relativistic | Relativistic (Can easily react to Seismic Toss. Should be comparable to Poliwrath) | At least Relativistic (Faster than before) Lifting Strength: Class 5 | Class 50 | Class 100 | Class 100 Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class+ | Large Town Class | At least Mountain Class+ | Large Mountain Class Durability: Multi-City Block level+ | Large Town level | At least Mountain level+ | Large Mountain level Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, tens of kilometers with most attacks Standard Equipment: Blazikenite Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Weak to Ground, Rock, Water-type moves | Weak to Flying, Ground, Water, and Psychic-type attacks Notable Attacks/Techniques: 'Ability' *'Blaze:' When pushed to the brink, Blaziken's fighting spirit burns on, greatly increasing the power of its already devastating fire attacks. *'Speed Boost:' Blaziken's hidden ability and Mega Blaziken's ability. Blaziken's speed passively increases throughout the fight by a large amount. 'Moves' 'Level Up Moves' Torchic: *'Scratch:' Torchic's claws glows white and it scratches the opponent with them. *'Growl: '''Torchic growls menacingly at the opponent, lowering its opponent's physical attack. *'Ember:' Torchic opens its mouth and shoots bolts of fire at the opponent from its mouth, it may burn the target. *'Sand Attack: Torchic kicks dirt at the opponent, lowering his accuracy. *'''Peck: Torchic's beak glows white and it uses it to strike the opponent. *'Fire Spin:' Torchic opens its mouth and releases a spiraling flame from its mouth at the opponent, trapping them in a vortex of flames. *'Quick Attack:' Torchic attacks the opponent while moving faster than the eye can track. *'Flame Burst:' Torchic fires an yellow fireball from its mouth at the targeted opponent, if there is more opponents, the sparks of this attack will damage the others. *'Focus Energy:' Torchic takes a deep breath and focuses so that critical hits land more easily. *'Slash: '''Torchic's claws glow white and grow longer, then it slashes the opponent with them. This move have a high chance to be a critical hit. *'Mirror Move:' Torchic copies the same damaging move that the enemy has used against Torchic. *'Flamethrower:' Torchic releases a red-orange stream of fire from its beak at the opponent, it may burn the opponent. '''Combusken:' All previous moves *'Double Kick:' Combusken kicks the target twice in a row. *'Bulk Up: '''Combusken flexes its arms and its body becomes surrounded in a crimson aura, rising its attack and defense. *'Sky Uppercut: Combusken's claws glow light blue. It then uppercuts the opponent, leaving a white trail behind its claw, this move can hit flying enemies. *'''Flare Blitz: Combusken's body becomes surrounded by red-orange fire and it shoots itself at the opponent like a missile, slamming into it with great force, this attack have an recoil of 1/3 of the damage done against the target, and it may burn the target. Blaziken: All previous moves *'Blaze Kick:' The end of Blaziken's leg blazes in flames and it kicks the opponent, it has a high critical hit ratio and it may burn the target *'High Jump Kick:' Blaziken jumps high into the air and kicks the opponent with one of its feet. If it misses, Blaziken will badly hurt itself. *'Fire Punch: '''Blaziken's fist ignites with flame and then it punches its opponent, it may burn the target. *'Brave Bird:' Blaziken's body becomes surrounded in a light blue aura. It then flies straight at the opponent, slamming into them at full force, this attack have an recoil pf 1/3 of the damage done against the target. 'Egg Moves (All of the Evolution Line have these) *'''Agility: Blaziken sharply increases its already impressive speed with psychic energy. *'Baton Pass:' Blaziken switches places with one of its allies, passing on any statistic amplifications it may have received. Not applicable in the standard versus debate format. *'Counter:' Blaziken takes a physical hit, and does double damage back, the move will fail if the attack is not physical. Counter must be activated before Blaziken gets hit *'Crush Claw:' Blaziken's claws glow red and smashes its claws down onto the opponent. It may lower the target's defense. *'Curse: '''Blaziken lower its speed to increase its attack and defense by one stage, however, if there is no opponent in sight, the move will fail. *'Endure:' Blaziken braces itself, letting it survive an attack that would otherwise defeat it. This move increases in potential failing unless another move is used in between. *'Feather Dance: Blaziken covers the target's body with feathers that harshly lowers its Attack stat. *'''Feint: Blaziken hits the opponent, getting past barriers like Protect and precognition like Detect. *'Last Resort: '''Blaziken's body becomes outlined in a golden aura, with orbs of energy being absorbed into its body. The golden aura then forms into a massive star in front of Blaziken's body and is fired at the opponent, Blaziken must use all of his moves at least once before using this move. *'Low Kick: Blaziken kicks the opponent near the ground, causing them to trip. The heavier the opponent, the more damage the move does. *'Night Slash: '''Blaziken claws glow light purple and then strikes its opponents with them, this have a high critical hit radio. *'Reversal: Blaziken uses an attack that does more damage with the less HP Blaziken has. *'Smelling Salts: T'his attack's power is doubled when used on a target with paralysis. This also cures the target's paralysis, however. 'Pokemon GO Moves' Torchic: *'Rock Tomb:' Torchic creates a red orb of energy in between its hands and throws it into the air. The orb of energy then expands and solidifies into multiple large boulders that fall down onto the opponent, lowering the target's speed. *'Flame Charge: '''Torchic becomes outlined in red flames and it tackles the opponent. When the move is used, Torchic becomes faster. '''Combusken:' All previous moves. *'Rock Slide:' Large boulders are hurled at the enemy to inflict damage. This may also make the opposing enemy flinch. Blaziken: All previous moves *'Stone Edge: '''Blaziken stabs the target from below with sharpened stones. Critical hits land more easily. *'Focus Blast:' Blaziken puts its hands together and forms a light blue ball of energy. It then fires it at the opponent, it may also lower the opponent's specially defensive capabilities. *'Overheat:' Blaziken's body turns a faint red and it releases a white fire with a red-orange flame spiraling around it at the opponent, after used, Blaziken' Special Attack harshly drop '''TCG Moves' *'Smokescreen:' Combusken and Blaziken only. Blaziken opens its mouth and releases thick black smoke from its mouth, lowering the foe's accuracy. 'IQ Skillshttps://vsbattles.fandom.com/wiki/Lucario?action=edit&section=8' (Can be disabled at will unless stated otherwise. Furthermore, given that Torchic is a potential main protagonist in Sky, it gets access to the said exclusive skills would coincide with its IQ group) *'Course Checker:' A skill all partners must know, regardless of IQ Group or amount of IQ Points, and exclusive to them. If targeting an enemy, Blaziken will instinctively check for things that will get in the way, and will stop if such an obstacle exists in an effort to conserve stamina. *'Status Checker:' Blaziken knows to not beat a dead horse and use a status move that'll cause a status effect that the opponent already has. *'Non-Traitor:' Blaziken, if confused or cowering, will not damage allies with out-of-control attacks. *'Brick-Tough:' Blaziken's body becomes tougher, increasing its health. This one can't be turned off. *'Type-Advantage Master:' Blaziken's critical hit rate skyrockets if attacking one with a type disadvantage. *'Power Pitcher:' Blaziken has increased throwing strength, boosting the strength of thrown items. *'Survivalist:' A skill exclusive to the playable character. Blaziken's belly fills up more when it eats things, and it may resist the effects of Grimy Food, which can cause a one of whole array of statuses at random. *'Nonsleeper:' Blaziken resists being put to sleep. *'Concentrator:' Blaziken becomes more focused on hitting the enemy, increasing its accuracy by one stage, proportionally decreasing its evasion. *'Practice Swinger:' If Blaziken misses an attack, the power of its next attack is boosted due to a temporary boost in physical and special attack. *'Aggressor:' Blaziken becomes very aggressive, which raises its attack and special attack, but lowers its defense and special defense. *'Counter Basher:' Blaziken takes on the Counter status, in which at the cost of -1 stage of defense, it can auto-reflects a portion of physical damage done to Blaziken. As an effect of the Counter status, Blaziken's own attacks can't be reflected. *'Erratic Player:' Blaziken's style becomes erratic, so the effects of types gets boosted when Blaziken is involved. This is a two-way street, however. *'Clutch Performer:' At dangerously low health, Blaziken receives a sharp boost in evasiveness. *'Extra Striker:' Due to an increased attack rate, Blaziken may execute two moves at once rather than just one. *'Intimidator:' Blaziken can potentially induce fear into the opponent to the point of non-action, and they lose their chance to attack. *'No-Charger:' Blaziken can unleash moves that need to charge up right away, though it takes twice the energy to perform said move. *'Pierce Hurler:' Throwing items hurled by Blaziken pierces through walls and other Pokémon, without showing signs of stopping. Note: '''The Burn status cut in halve the potecy of physical attacks, while also it is doing chip damage '''Key: Torchic | Combusken | Blaziken | Mega Blaziken Gallery a5f066fd805281ddf86c26f44d4485af.jpeg bbfffcd6bc2fe789cc8be84c3623b018.jpeg Blaziken (dream world).png Others Notable Victories: Infernape (Pokémon) Infernape's Profile (Mega evolutions were restricted) Captain Falcon (F-Zero: The Legend of Falcon) Captain Falcon's Profile (Mega Blaziken and SSBU Captain Falcon were used. Speed Equalised) Notable Losses: Charlotte Katakuri (One Piece) Katakuri's Profile (Mega Blaziken was used. Speed Equal) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Fire Users Category:Pokemon Category:Mega Pokemon Category:Martial Artists Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Races Category:Birds Category:Earth Users Category:Light Users Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Starter Pokemon Category:Manga Characters Category:Sand Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Sound Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Species Category:Healers Category:Fear Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Tier 7